


To be treasured while you can

by Mr_Fizzles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author did this instead of homework, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson gives me too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: Pain has become a constant in Wade's life, it's the first thing that crawls into his awareness upon waking and the last thing to slither away as he falls asleep. But this is different.





	To be treasured while you can

Pain has become a constant in Wade's life, it's the first thing that crawls into his awareness upon waking and the last thing to slither away as he falls asleep. But this is different. This is worse than the constant aches in his bones, worse even than the raw pain that covers his entire form. At least that he knows how to deal with.

The voices are silent. The one time he would welcome their obnoxious chatter, just as a distraction, and they've failed him. Just like he failed- no. No. Can't go there. Can't think that. If you think about it, if you say it, even just in your head it means it's real and this... This can't be real, it can't. Because if it is Wade doesn't know what he would do, what he would become. Wade is a mercenary, a monster, he knows exactly what he is capable of, but he's been doing better, some days he's even felt human.

Being human didn't prevent this. Being human wasn't enough. Being human won't bring back- no. But a monster, a killer, a freak? He can make sure they pay for what they've done. Pay in blood and screams and hurt. He knows exactly the response he would get if he said that, knows exactly the way brown eyes would narrow in concern and the kindest voice he had ever heard would convince him to "do the right thing". 

But he won't hear that voice again. Won't get to see the crinkles that form next to chocolate coloured eyes when Wade tells a joke. Won't get to feel the surprising strength that hid behind hugs and gentle hands. He could feel tracks of moisture making their way down his cheeks but he didn't care. He couldn't. He couldn't do anything but sit there and cry and contemplate the destruction of the people that did this.

"Wade?" No that doesn't make sense. His mind was playing tricks again. He felt a mirthless smirk carve itself across his features. Of course it was too much to hope for that his demons would leave him alone long enough to grieve.

"Wade!" There it was again. His eyes fluttered shut, at least if he had to be haunted by this he could enjoy the sound of that voice before the taunts and screams filled his mind again.

"Wade you're alright, you're safe." His brows scrunched together. Why would he hallucinate that? Why would his mind give him those words. 

That's what he always heard when...

When he was waking up...

From a...

"Nightmare."

"That's right, it was just a nightmare." Peter's face was pale but relieved in the moonlight streaming through their bedroom window. His hands were warm on Wade's shoulders, anchoring him back to reality.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter's face is open as he asks the same question he always does. Wade is trying to memorise the details of that face even as he gives a weak response.

"Its just those creepy clown dreams again, I knew I was watching too many spooky movies." Peter accepts this because he always does. He never pries or calls Wade out when he's lying and that's just one more reason why he's perfect.

They both lay down and Peter curls up on his chest, his breathing quickly evening out again. Wade couldn't sleep, more wouldn't than couldn't. He might as well do something to keep his mind busy, and there's only one topic that he wants to think about right now anyway. His eyes drift shut and he devotes the rest of the night to remembering everything that he loves about Peter. Because he knows better than anyone, that good things have to be treasured while you can.


End file.
